Best Day Ever
by LolaLizTay
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal sick day, but Merissa should have known that, being friends with Ferris Bueller, that was never going to happen. Established Cameron/OC
1. Start of the Best Day Ever

_**(Hey everyone! Ever since I watch Ferris Bueller's Day Off for the first time in six years, I've become obsessed with it. I've watched it twice a day all week, and each time I get more and more inspiration for this story!)**_

* * *

You know, being friends with Ferris Bueller, I should have expected this...

I was sick—or at least I had convinced myself I was—so I went over to my boyfriend Cameron's house to spend the day with him.

I opened the door with the key Cameron had given me (we usually spent our sick days together) and walked back to his bedroom. He was tucked snug in his bed, and various medicine bottles surrounded his bed. I wasn't sure if he was sleeping or not, so I tried to keep quiet.

I slipped off my sneakers and walked around the other side of his bed.

"Hi, Cammy," I said, slipping under his grey comforter with him.

"Hey, Mer," he replied tiredly, allowing me to lay my head on his chest.

Just as I got settled, his phone rang, interrupting the music he had been playing. He reached down and accepted the call.

"Hello?" he asked, his sexy, deep sick voice filling the emptiness of the room—and making me shiver.

"Cameron, babe, what's happening?" Ferris Bueller, best friend and King Bullshitter's, voice came over the phone.

"Very little," Cam replied.

"How do you feel?"

"Shredded."

"Is your mother in the room?" Ferris asked.

I put on a high-pitched, mom-like voice, "Cameron, honey—"

Cam slapped his hand over my mouth. "She's in Decatur. Unfortunately she's not staying."

"Was that Merissa?"

I propped myself up on my elbow. "Hey, Ferris, babe, what's goin' on? Where are you?"

"I'm taking the day off," Ferris said, "come on over."

"We can't, stupid, we're sick," Cam told him.

"That's all in your heads. Come on over."

"We feel like shit, we can't go anywhere."

"I'm sorry to here that, now come and pick me up."

Then, Ferris hung up.

Cam sighed.

"I'm dying..." he whispered.

The phone rang again and he accepted the call.

"You're not dying, you just can't think of anything good to do," Ferris said.

Persistent little shit...

Before either of us could respond, Ferris hung up again.

"When Cameron was in Egypt's land," Cam sang along to the song that was playing, "let my Cameron go..."

Fifteen half-sleep-filled minutes later, Ferris called yet again.

"You can't make me wait like this!" he whined.

"Let us rot in peace," Cam said calmly.

"It's my ninth sick day. If I get caught, I won't graduate. I'm doing this for you."

"Do you know what my diastolic is?" Cam snapped.

_What even is a diastolic?_ I wondered.

"Be a man!" Ferris practically yelled. "Take some Pepto Bismal, get dressed, and come on over! I'm tired if this."

"Shut up."

"Hold your water for a second," Ferris said. "I've got another call."

After a few seconds, Ferris's voice came through the receiver again.

"Cameron, it's my dad," he informed.

"Great. Keep us out of it."

"If you're not over here in ten minutes, you can find a new best friend."

Cam scoffed. "Ha! You've been saying that since the fifth grade.

Then, guess what... Ferris hung up. Again.

Cam sighed. "He'll keep calling and calling..."

"Guess we better go..." I said, sitting up.

Cam dug a pair of khaki shorts and a belt out of his dresser and tossed them to me. I stood up and stripped out of my sweatpants, replacing them with the shorts and lacing the belt through the belt loops. I pulled it as tight as it could go and buckled it, then left the room so Cam could change, grabbing my shoes off the floor. I sat on the floor outside Cam's bedroom and put on my shoes.

Cam came out of his room, dressed in a Red Wings jersey and khaki pants.

"Come on," he said, grabbing his keys and walking out.

I got up and scrambled after him. We walked outside and he got in the driver's seat of his car. I got in the back because, knowing his car, he would get pissed and abuse the passenger seat—and so I could lay down.

He sat there for a minute, and I heard him sniffle. I sat up and leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"He'll keep calling and calling," I reminded.

"And calling and calling until we go over there... He'll make us feel guilty... Shit!" He turned the key in the ignition, and the engine started, then stopped. "God dammit!" He attempted to start the car again, yelling in rage when it didn't. "Screw this! We're not going!"

He got out of the car and stomped back inside, only to come back out a few seconds later. I stayed where I was, unsure of how to react to what was going on. Cam jumped around angrily before returning inside.

"Dammit, Cam..." I muttered, finally getting out of the car and making my way to the front door. I ran into Cam as he once again exited the house.

"Did you drive here?" he asked.

"No," I answered. "I walked. I figured the fresh air would be good for me. Besides, I don't have a car of my own and Ashley was already leaving for school when I came here. She offered to drive me, but I didn't want her to be late."

He sighed. "It's fine. We'll just walk to Ferris's."

He took my hand in his own and pulled me with him.

I liked where Cam lived. The woods had always been my favorite. Until eight grade, when Cam decided that we were 'too old', we used to play hide 'n' seek in the ravine behind his house.

"Mer? Hey, Earth to Merissa!" Cam snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Hmm? Sorry, what did you say?" I asked.

"I said Ferris really pisses me off... Sometimes, I swear I could murder him..."

"Aww, don't say that! He's your best friend and you love him about as much as you love me."

"Well..." he said, grinning down at me, "I might love you more..."

My heart may or may not have melted.

I cracked a smile. "Yeah, I'd pick you over Ferris any day... He's kind of a pain..."

Cam laughed. "You can say that again..."

The rest of the walk was silent, just enjoying each other's company.

This may sound cliché, but I always felt better with Cam. Whenever my dad beat me, all I need was Cam's company to feel good about myself again. I loved him and he loved me, even if we fought sometimes. Every couple does, it's normal. Unless, of course, you're my parents... No love, just fighting...

We arrived at Ferris's house and before we even reached the door, it opened and we were pulled inside.

"Time to get Sloane out of school!" Ferris announced.

_Oh, god..._ I thought. _Here we go..._

* * *

**_(Some dialogue might not be exact in this story, I'm using a dialogue-only script thing and a few lines aren't really accurate... But yeah, tell whatcha think, don't be shy! I had a lot of fun writing this!)_**


	2. This Just Got Interesting

**_(I'd like to start this chapter by saying thanks to shadygrl91 and cailyn.B! I worked hard on this story and it's nice to know you liked it! Now, on with the show!)_**

* * *

I stood next to Cam in Ferris's kitchen, leaning against the counter. He had just dialed the Dean of Students' number and was waiting for them to answer.  
"This is George Peterson," Cam said, impersonating someone I couldn't quite remember. They must have answered. "Ed, this is George Peterson... Well, we've had a bit of bad luck... Yeah, it's been a tough morning. We've got a lot of family business, so if you wouldn't mind excusing Sloane, I'd appreciate it." After a moment, Cam's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Ed, I'm sorry, did you say you wanted to see a body?... Uh, no, my wife's mother..."  
He looked up at me, and I took that as my cue to start crying.  
"Wh-What did they say, honey?" I sniffled, wrapping my arms around Cam's waist and grinning up at him before continuing my act.  
"I should say you do!"  
Oh. Ignore me, then.  
"I think you should be sorry, for Christ's sake! A family member dies and you insult me! What the hell is wrong with you?... Pardon my French, but you're an asshole! Asshole! This isn't over, do you read me?... Call me sir, goddammit!"  
He's having too much fun with this...  
"That's better. You mind your P's and Q's buster, and remember who you're dealing with!"  
Ferris appeared in the doorway, tugging on the sleeve of his suit. "Bueller. Ferris Bueller."  
"Nice James Bond impression," I said.  
He nodded in thanks.  
"I'm scared," Cam said, "because what if he recognizes my voice?"  
"Impossible, you're doing great!" Ferris mouthed/whispered.  
Cam moved the phone back up to his ear, a proud grin on his face.  
"Rooney! Rooney, calm down! I don't have time to bark at you, so I'm going to make this short and sweet."  
"Perfect! I love it!" Ferris signed 'ok' with his hand.  
"I want my daughter out in front of the school in ten minutes, by herself."  
Ferris lurched forward and hit Cam on the arm.  
Cam covered the mouthpiece with his hand. "What the hell was that for?!"  
"By herself! That's too suspicious; he'll never buy it!" Ferris hissed. "Cover it!"  
"You!"  
"Talk!" "You!"  
"Talk!"  
"Come on!" Cam pleaded. He put the phone back up to his ear anyways. "Rooney! Arg! I've changed my mind! I want you out front with her! I've got some things to say to you, by God!"  
Ferris slapped the phone out of Cam's hand and it clattered to the kitchen floor. The boys scrambled for it, but Cam got it first.  
"On second thought, I don't have time to talk right now! We'll get together soon and have lunch!"  
Ferris kicked Cam in the ass as he hung the phone up.  
"Ow! What the hell is your problem?!"  
"Where's your brain?" Ferris yelled.  
"Why'd you kick me?" Cam demanded.  
"Where's your brain?"  
"How can we pick up Sloane if Mr. Rooney is there?" Ferris inquired.  
Cam scoffed. "I said for her to be there alone, and you freaked."  
"I didn't hit you," Ferris said, "I lightly slapped you."  
"You hit me."  
_Wow, Cam..._  
"You know what, don't ask me to participate in your stupid crap if you don't like the way I do it." Cam sighed angrily. "You make me get out of bed, you make me come over here, you make me make a phony phone call to Edward Rooney. The man could squash my nuts to oblivion! And then... And then you deliberately hurt my feelings!"  
"I didn't deliberately hurt your feelings," Ferris insisted.  
"Really?" Cam asked doubtfully.  
"Really. No, I didn't."  
Cam sighed and grabbed his jersey (he had taken it off before making the call), making his way towards the door.  
"Where are you going?" Ferris asked.  
"I'm going home. Come on, Mer."  
I had barely moved when Ferris said, "Cameron, wait! I didn't mean to lose my temper. That was uncalled for."  
"Really?" Cam gave him a disbelieving look.  
"Really. You did screw up, though—not that it was entirely your fault."  
"Why?" Cam looked at Ferris suspiciously. "Well, to fix the situation, I'm going to need a small favor..." Ferris said.  
_Uh-oh... What is he up to?_

* * *

_**(This chapter is a bit shorter, but that was the perfect place to leave off! :D Now, I feel like Cameron and Ferris's name are in this too often, but I'm a bit worried that you guys will be confused about who's saying what, especially since a lot of you may not have seen the movie as many times as I have (I have the Ferrari make memorized)... Well, see ya next chapter!)**_


End file.
